


Bought and Paid For - Interlude One

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [10]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50kinkyways table : shaving - a drabble in the Bought!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought and Paid For - Interlude One

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta:** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master :**[Master!post](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** Drabble Interlude  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** table : shaving  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for...

* * *

"Oh you look so pretty Will." Carefully, Alex took the straight razor and rinsed it off in the bowl. He looked at Will, a zing of arousal coursing through him as he took in the picture his lover made. Tied spread-eagled to the bed, lined leather cuffs holding each wrist, shackles keeping his legs apart. His groin was thrust upwards by the pillows Alex had put under his hips, shoving his leaking erection obscenely into the warm air. "Keep still baby." Taking hold of Will's cock, Alex brought the razor back to the remaining curls at Will's groin.

* * *


End file.
